House Velaria
The History of the Illustrious House of Velaria The Founding of House Velaria The House of Velaria was initially granted the title when Aegar Velaria, an aspiring, young captain defended a fortress of particular interest during the Goblin Wars between 0AL-30AL. During this time, he commanded a small force when the local commander of the region had deployed his troops to another strategic location. This was where the invasion force was thought to siege. Instead, the fortress Aegar's forces remained at was besieged. He held out for several years due to a stroke of luck, and severe outbreak of disease amongst the besiegers. At the end of the war, he was knighted. To the disdain of his family, Aegar never happened to become a landed knight. It was his grandson, Rhaegon Valaria, that happened to finally receive the same land his grandfather had defended 40 years prior. In honor of his grandfather, he founded the house with the motto: "Hold the Line" to show the defensive, and passive nature of the man who made the formation possible. House Velaria Politics House Velaria is an older house within the Kingdom sworn to House Girivinelli. It was formed 90 years after its overlord house, and has maintained a valued position as advisers and court alchemists ever since. The fief owned by House Velaria is a Strategic Fortress and the surrounding villages that prevent armies marching from the west an open passage to the trading city of Tradian. This fief is the Barony of Curnbray. After the death of Rhaegon III in a major battle, House Velaria have historically had female heads in conjunction with fertility issues that had been dealt with by the younger family members. Only in the past two generations have they been able to successfully bear more than a single male heir. His Son, however, was slain by highwaymen on a travel. The Velaria Family * The Head of the Household:'Daenerya Velaria'' * Heir to the Household: Aegar Velaria II ' The Dynasty {1Rhaegon Velaria1 :M:} (Born: Unknown) | (Died: Unknown) /Married\ {Rhaella Velaria} (Born: Unknown) | (Died: Unknown) ~ {1Rhaegon Velaria II1 :M:} (Born: Unknown) | (Died: Unknown) /Married\ {Mheera Velaria} (Born: Unknown) | (Died: Unknown) {2Aegon Velaria1 :M:} (Born: Unknown) | (Died: Unknown) /Married\ {Ayla Velria} (Born: Unknown) | (Died: Unknown) {3Mhaeron Velaria1 :M:} (Born: Unknown) | (Died: Unknown) /Married\ {Rhaessa Velaria} (Born: Unknown) | (Died: Unknown) ~ {1Rhaegon Velaria III1 :M:} (Born: Unknown) | (Died: Unknown) /Married\ {Unknown} (Born: Unknown) | (Died: Unknown) {2Aegar Velarion1 :M:} (Born: Unknown) | (Died: Unknown) /Married\ {Unknown} (Born: Unknown) | (Died: Unknown) {3Rhaegar Velaria1 :M:} (Born: Unknown) | (Died: Unknown) ~ {1Rhaegon Velaria IV1 :M:} (Born: Unknown) | (Died: S.I.B) {2Rhaella Velaria2 :F:} (Born: Unknown) | (Died: Unknown) /Married\ {Unknown} (Born: Unknown) | (Died: Unknown) {3Baerya Velaria2 :F:} (Born: Unknown) | (Died: Unknown) ~ {1Alleria Velaria2 :F:} (Born: Unknown) | (Died: Unknown) /Married\ {Unknown} (Born: Unknown) | (Died: Unknown) ~ {1Elysandre Velaria1 :F:} (Born: Unknown) | (Died: Unknown) /Married\ {Unknown} (Born: Unknown) | (Died: Unknown) {1Leryssa Velaria1 :F:} (Born: Unknown) | (Died: Unknown) ~ {1Rhaegar Velaria II1 :M:} (Born: Unknown) | (Died: Unknown) /Married\ {Unknown} (Born: Unknown) | (Died: Unknown) ~ {1Aegon Velaria1 :M:} (Born: Unknown) | (Died: Unknown) /Married\ {Unknown} (Born: Unknown) | (Died: Unknown) ~ {1Rhaegar Velaria III1 :M:} (Born: Unknown) | (Died: Unknown) /Married\ {Daella Velaria} (Born: Unknown) | /Lover\ {Unknown} (Born: Unknown) | ~ The Main Family {1Aemon Velaria1 :M:} (Born: Unknown) | (Died: S.I.B) {2***Daenerya Velaria***1 :F:} (Born: Unknown) | {3Aegar Velaria II12 :M:} (Born: Unknown) | {4Rhaenessa Velaria1 :F:} (Born: Unknown) | {5Baenerya Velaria1 :F:} (Born: Unknown) | House Velaria Cadet Families None House Velaria Worthies {Rhaegon Velaria :M:} (Born: Unknown) | (Died: Unknown) {Rhaegon Velaria IV :M:} (Born: Unknown) | (Died: S.I.B) {Alleria Velaria :F:} (Born: Unknown) | (Died: Unknown) {Aemon Velaria :M:} (Born: Unknown) | (Died: S.I.B) {Daenerya Velaria :F:} (Born: Unknown) | Current Initiatives -Insert Here- Category:Minor Houses Category:House Velaria